


Hey Mr Tambourine Man

by why_me_why_not



Category: Bandom, Empires, Panic At The Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you have a tambourine on your head?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr Tambourine Man

Sean, Al, and Max finish loading their equipment into the van and head back into the bar for a drink. Sean’s still not completely convinced that Ryan didn’t cut his thumb on the snare on purpose, just to avoid having to help take down their set, but it _is_ Ryan. He and Tom have already found a table full of friends, and when Sean gets close enough he realizes said friends are Jon and his band. He didn’t realize they were even in town, but he’ll take it. After the requisite greetings and hugs and handshakes, Sean notices that Spencer is staring at him. There’s no particular intent evidenced by it, just a stare. He imagines he must look a mess – sweaty and flushed from being on stage, hair plastered to his forehead – but that alone is usually enough to attract attention.

“Why do you have a tambourine on your head?”

Oh, that. Sean reaches up to touch his musical crown with a grin, and Tom leans over to throw an arm around Sean’s shoulder to answer, “Sean’s King of the Tambourine.”

Sean just laughs – really, he can rock the fucking tambourine – but Spencer scrunches up his nose, his expression a mix of confusion and disgust. Sean wonders what he did to make Spencer Smith dislike him before they even met.

“Spence hates the tambourine,” Brendon mock-whispers, wiggling his way between Sean and Tom. “ _I_ , on the other hand, love it. I think the world needs more tambourine. I also love this drink you bought me, Tom, so you should come buy me another.” The look in his eyes is such a blatant invitation for something more than a drink that even Sean rolls his eyes. Tom, however, lets Brendon usher him in the direction of the bar.

“Bring me back a beer!” Sean calls after them, hoping that Tom remembers it’s _his_ night to buy. Sean turns his attention back to Spencer and puts on his most charming smile. “You don’t really hate the tambourine, do you?”

“Oh, he does,” Jon pipes up from across the table. “Don’t get him – oww!” Jon reaches down to rub his leg and glares at Spencer.

“Okay,” Sean says with a conciliatory laugh. “Tell me, Spencer Smith, how do you feel about pie?”

Spencer looks a little nonplussed by the sudden change in conversation. “Um, I like pie?”

“Good. Tom and I found this amazing little diner just around the block from our new place, and they serve pie all night long. Homemade. Wanna join me for a slice when we leave here?”

“We’d love to.” That’s not Spencer. Sean shifts his gaze to where Ryan is standing slightly behind Spencer, one arm possessively around him. “Thanks.”

Sean’s invitation hadn’t been for _everyone_. Well, he’s sure that they’ll all end up going, but he was expressly asking _Spencer_ along. He isn’t sure how he feels about Ryan. Still, he tries to be gracious when he says, “Great!”

A little while later, before they’re leaving, Tom pulls Sean aside. “So, you’ve got a thing for Spencer?”

Sean can feel his cheeks heating up and stammers out something that’s neither agreement or denial.

Tom laughs, claps Sean on the back. “It’s cool, man, I’m just passing along a warning from Jon. Consider yourself warned, blahblahblah.”

“Warned?”

“Yeah, as in, you understand that messing with Spencer is messing with the entire band, and Jon would hate to have to come after you to defend Spencer’s honor. Actually, we’d all hate that because it puts me and Jon in the middle of our bands and our friendships. So, casual sex is all good, even though Brendon is way easier than Spencer, just make sure it’s all amicable. Cool?”

He doesn’t wait for Sean to respond, and Sean is left standing in the middle of the bar. Yeah, he may have been flirting with Spencer, but he isn’t actually after sex. He doesn’t think. But if he _was_ , he would definitely be looking at Spencer before Brendon. Not that Brendon isn’t hot, but Spencer is _Spencer_. Those blue blue eyes, the muscle in his arms, the confident way he carries himself. That _smile_. Even if he is a tambourine-hater, it’s a hot fantasy.

“Hey.”

Sean jumps when Spencer taps him on the shoulder, blushing for reasons he doesn’t want to explore when he turns to face him.

“I think I was promised pie,” Spencer says, grinning.

Sean shakes his head to clear his thoughts – and maybe because he likes the way Spencer goes ever so slightly scowly when the tambourine Sean is still wearing jingles – and links his arm through Spencer’s. The move is a last minute decision, mainly because Ryan is glaring at them suspiciously. “You were. I might even recommend something good for sharing.”

Now that Tom’s said it, Sean _is_ thinking about sex. Pie first, though.


End file.
